wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Brie Bella
|birth_place=Scottsdale, Arizona, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Phoenix, Arizona |billed=Scottsdale, Arionza |spouses=Daniel Bryan (m. 2014) |trainer=James Harrison Natalya |debut=September 15, 2007 |retired=April 6, 2016 }} Brianna Monique Danielson (née Garcia-Colace; born November 21, 1983) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE under the ring name Brie Bella. Danielson is the only WWE superstar that has held the Divas, Women's, Women's Hardcore and Women's Tag Team Championships, this makes her the first of only two people to complete the Women's Grand Slam in the WWE. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bella Buster'' (Sitout facebuster, sometimes while running or diving) — 2008–2016 **''"Yes!" Lock'' (Omoplata) – 2014–2016; adopted from her husband *'Signature moves' **Backflip knee arm drag **DDT **Flying clothesline, sometimes from the ring apron **Multiple kick variations ***Baseball slide ***Missile drop, from the second rope, with theatrics ***Running low drop, to the head or side of a kneeling opponent ***Running single leg drop ***Repeated shoot, to the chest, back or midsection of a kneeling or cornered opponent ***Bicycle toe **Multiple pinning variations ***Crucifix ***Small package **Multiple elbow drop strikes, to an seated opponent's shoulder **Modified headscissors armbar **Running knee, to a seated opponent's head, with theatrics **Single leg Boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back **Thesz press, followed by multiple punches *'With Nikki Bella' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Rolling double leg slam, sometimes preceded by a double hair-pull mat slam ***''Twin Magic'' (Simultaneously switching places on a distracted referee, often followed by a Bella Buster ''or a small package) **'Double team signature moves''' ***Double arm wringer hair-pull mat slam ***Double dropkick, to an oncoming opponent ***Double flapjack ***Double hiptoss *'Managers' **'Eva Marie **Alicia Fox *'Wrestlers managed' **The Colóns (Carlito and Primo) **Daniel Bryan **John Cena **John Morrison **The Miz **Luke Robinson **Jerry Lawler **Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow) **Eva Marie **Alicia Fox *'Entrance themes' **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" performed by Kim Sozzi and composed by Jim Johnston (2008–2014; October 26, 2014 –April 3, 2016; used while teaming with Nikki Bella or Alicia Fox) **"Beautiful Life" by CFO$ (September 5, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'''''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her 7''' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2015 **PWI ranked her '''16 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2014 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Worst Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Nikki Bella **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) with Cameron, Eva Marie, JoJo, Naomi and Natalya vs. AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka on November 24 *'WWE' **'WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nikki Bella **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (16 times) **First Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Awards (3 times) ***Couple of the Year (2013, 2014) – with Daniel Bryan ***Diva of the Year (2013) 'Lucha de Apuestas record Category:1983 births Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Women's Hardcore Champions Category:Team Bella Category:Total Divas